board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Banjo's Contest History
Who is Banjo? Banjo is a brown honey bear from the Banjo-Kazooie series. Banjo however makes his first appearance in the fun Nintendo 64 title, Diddy Kong Racing as one of the heavy racers. Banjo's best friend, a red breegull named Kazooie lives in his blue backpack that he carries around. The duo set off on adventures stopping Gruntilda by using each other's strengths to get past obstacles. Banjo uses Kazooie as a weapon and has the ability of flight should he find a flight pad. Banjo is a polite character and is usually apologizing for things his partner Kazooie has said. While Banjo is mostly timid he has acted bravely in order to help someone. "Jump in there? No way, Dungbox!" - Kazooie "C'mon Kazooie, you get a chance to peck the witch's butt, let's go!" - Banjo, before the final battle Contest History Win-Loss Record: 0-4 Summer 2007 Contest - Division 3 - Second Group * Division 3 Round 1 --- 4th place, 15638 13.07% - Fox McCloud, 54609 45.63% - Wario, 26937 22.51% - Captain Falcon, 22482 18.79% Not much was expected out of Banjo in this all-Nintendo match. Banjo hasn't seen a decent game in years and the new Banjo game coming out doesn't seem to appeal to the old fanbase. Banjo finished in a distant fourth place and while you can blame it on SFF I think most people can agree that Banjo isn't likely to have much strength. Summer 2008 Contest - Division 5 - Second Group * Division 5 Round 1 --- 3rd place, 17892 13.28% - Mega Man, 68966 51.19% - Nero, 32366 24.03% - Captain Olimar, 15490 11.50% Banjo was able to return for a second embarrassment, but it was he who was doing the embarrassing. While Banjo was expectedly crushed by Mega Man and Nero he was able to defeat an Olimar that some thought had a chance at coming in second. Winter 2010 Contest - Gear Division - 12 Seed * Gear Round 1 --- Lost to (5) Pikachu, 12405 24.91% - 37403 75.09% * Extrapolated Strength --- 83rd Place 19.87% Banjo was somehow able to avoid the vote-in and reach the contest for the third time in a row and for the third time in a row he's up against a Nintendo character. Pikachu was able to triple Banjo in one of the larger blowouts in the entire contest. If we're going to keep bringing Banjo back year after year can we at least give him a match against a non-Nintendo character so he can at least be regular to high fodder. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 8 - 20 Seed * Division 8 Round 1 --- 3rd place, 5392 18.92% - (8) Missingno, 11567 40.58% - (11) Tidus, 11544 40.5% Banjo fared better than expected here, coming out of the gate at 20% and never dropping below 18.85%, despite having to fight off LPF with voters who might have otherwise voted for him instead electing to try to influence the ultra-close battle for first place. Even though he finished a distant third, this is another encouraging sign for Banjo fans. Category:Contest Histories